syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Going Under
Teresa Lipan: "Gabe, give me a status report! Is Alima all right?" Gabe Logan: "Cancel the MEDEVAC." Teresa Lipan: "Then she's fine?" Gabe Logan: "Somalis are looting the ship. I'm going to stop 'em." Teresa Lipan: "Gabe, I..." Gabe Logan: "Alima would have wanted us to finish the mission. Logan out." - Gabe Logan and Teresa Lipan at the mission's ending "Going Under" is the second mission of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow, following from the events of "Pirates of Somalia". In this level, Gabe Logan activates the communications tower on the ship, and Alima Haddad is killed by anti-aircraft fire, leading into "Ocean's Five." Characters *Robert Cordell (heard only) *Teresa Lipan (heard only) *Spec Ops (mentioned only) *Gabe Logan (playable) *Alima Haddad (KIA) Plot synopsis The mission opens with a cutscene, following the events of "Pirates of Somalia". Teresa Lipan gets Cordell on the line as Gabe requested, and Logan tells the pencil neck that he was never informed Spec Forces were on board. Cordell evades this, and asks Gabe if hold five is secure. Logan refuses, saying he wants Fifth Fleet to patch him into the ship's comm if he is to continue with his mission. Cordell tells Gabe "comm's locked out" and orders him to complete his assignment. Teresa "thanks" the pencil neck for the help and Logan decides to hack into communications himself, before control transfers to the player. When the mission begins, a thug is patrolling close to Logan's position. One can either blow the explosive tank up, or kill the pirate with stealth. Exiting the corridor, another enemy can be seen walking around outside, and can quickly be killed with a headshot. With the player climbing up a ladder, a thug has his back to Logan, and is heard saying, "Another rescue team has boarded" if Gabe maintains stealth. This guy can be taken out in a couple of ways: the player can toss him over the platform, or use stealth. A fourth enemy patrols the upper walkways, and can be killed with stealth. However, if one climbs the next ladder, he will be alerted and a few waves of thugs will start attacking Logan. Two arrive in a cargo elevator, and will rush out to shoot Gabe if one does not kill them. The player can then use the elevator to cross the deck, at which point a large group of hostiles will assault Logan from the opposite side. Climbing down the next ladder, one must use cover tactics to slowly wear down the enemies; there are a few explosive tanks which can blow them up as well. Other thugs will also spawn from an upper platform, so one should kill them before climbing up the ladder which leads to the comms tower. Upon interacting with the control panel, another cutscene will play. Alima Haddad is shot down by a SMAW, and Teresa calls for help but gets no response. Gabe decides to head down to the lower decks. The player can use a zipline, but more enemies will ambush Gabe. One should take cover as soon as the zipline has ended before carefully taking out these thugs. It is worth noting that there is a flak jacket crate and a box which will replenish all the weapon ammo, so explore this area before proceeding further. One must shift a cargo container to get closer to the crashed heli, but a thug will jump down from above. Do him in before moving the container. Upon getting to the heli, a massive wave of hostiles are triggered, but this is where the explosive/ gas darts are useful, being intended for group targets. Grenades and the explosive tanks can also nuke multiple enemies, but one must take care not to kill Gabe with said weapons. As soon as this next wave is cleared, the mission will end. Hidden Evidence 1. After climbing the first ladder, ignore the second ladder and go down the third ladder. Use RTL to access the opposite side and check the middle room. 2. Under the communications tower. 3. Inside the helicopter cockpit. Trivia * Teresa's quote "You can't go down and around. You'll have to improvise" is like the one in the Pharcom Expo Center Dinorama. Logan can't go "down and around", so he has to make it to the lobby by breaking through the glass at the top saying "I'll improvise". Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Missions